momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
MOON PRIDE
"MOON PRIDE" is the 12th major single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on July 30, 2014 under Evil Line Records. The single debuted at number 3 on both Oricon daily chart and weekly chart. The titular single track is used as the opening theme to the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal anime that premiered on July 5, 2014. The B-side track, Gekkou is used as the ending theme."momoclo.net - Sailor Moon Crystal Opening Theme information revealed""Tokyohive - Momoiro Clover Z to release a new single" The single is released in two versions. The Sailor Moon Edition includes an original animation music video of Sailor Moon Crystal on Blu-Ray. The Momoclo Edition has a cover of "Moon Revenge" as an additional track. Details On July 6, 2012 in the Japan Expo 2012, Paris, Momoiro Clover Z took part in a performance titled "Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Stage Featuring Momoiro Clover Z". Dressed in outfits resembling the original Sailor Moon costumes, the group members carried out a choreographed performance to Moonlight Densetsu. Kanako Momota announced that Momoiro Clover Z would be performing the opening theme to the new Sailor Moon series.Yattar Japan - Momoiro Clover Z to Contribute Theme Song to New Sailor Moon Anime Series "MOON PRIDE" was first heard in the trailer for Sailor Moon Crystal that screened on June 5, in Sailor Moon Crystal trailer in youtube. In the following day, their official site confirmed the song as a new single is released on July 30.. "MOON PRIDE" is composed by Revo (Sound Horizon) and the ending theme song "Gekkou", composed and arranged by Akiko Kosaka who has composed many 'Sailor Moon' songs like "Moon Revenge", "La Soldier", and "Tuxedo Mirage". The third song, Moon Revenge is a cover version of Peach Hip's song. Marty Friedman confirmed that he is the man behind the guitar parts in "MOON PRIDE""Marty Friedman Twitter". The first single photograph was released on the official site on June 30."momoclo.net - Promotional picture revealed" On the advanced premiere screening event on June 30 in collaboration with ViVi magazine, the anime director Munehisa Sakai said that he chose Momoiro Clover Z for the single MOON PRIDE because they're admirable and energetic, the standpoints that match to Sailor Moon's characteristics."cinema cafe - Momoclo cosplaying Sailor Moon" Revo explained that the he used a complex harmony in the song to represent different colors in both Momoiro Clover Z and Sailor Moon, which normally doesn't fit in an idol song but it's all turned out splendid.Natalie Power Push - ももいろクローバーZ「MOON PRIDE」特集 On August 13, the live version of the music video is published on their youtube channel. This version used the footage from Momoclo Natsu no Baka Sawagi 2014 NISSAN STADIUM Taikai ~Toujinsai~ live concert. Tracklist Sailor Moon Edition CD #MOON PRIDE #Gekkou (月虹, Moonbow rainbow) Blu-Ray #Blu-Ray: MOON PRIDE Music Video Momoclo Edition #MOON PRIDE #Gekkou #MOON REVENGE #MOON PRIDE (off vocal ver.) #Gekkou (off vocal ver.) #MOON REVENGE (off vocal ver.) Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Single Information *MOON PRIDE **Sailor Moon Crystal Opening Theme **Lyrics, Composer, Arrangement: revo **Electric Guitar: Marty Friedman **Bass: Jun Hasegawa **Piano and Organ: Igarashi Koji **Drums: Shinji **Strings: Genittetsu Strings **Timpani: Mataro Miwasa **Programming: revo *Gekkou **Sailor Moon Crystal Ending Theme **Lyrics: Sumire Shirobara **Composer and Arrangement: Akiko Kosaka **French Horn: Jonathan Hammill, Akira Hagiwara, Uema Yoshiyuki, Hana Inoue **Electric Guitar: Nozomi Furukawa **Strings: Genittetsu Strings **Programming: Akiko Kosaka *MOON REVENGE **Cover song of Sailor Moon R's song by Peach Hip **Lyrics: Kayoko Fuyumori **Composer: Akiko Kosaka **Arrangement: Yukari Hashimoto **Programming: Yukari Hashimoto **Guitar: Susumu Nishikawa **Chorus: Sachiko Watanabe Lyrics For coupling songs lyrics, see Gekkou and MOON REVENGE Romaji = MOON Pride Anata no chikara ni naritai Namida wa hoho wo tsutai hitomi wa akaku moeru Inazuma no you ni hageshiku dareka ga ai wo sakebu Tatoe donna kurayami demo hitori ja nai yo ne? Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight Onna no ko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru Sore wa ouji-sama ni unmei nagezu Mizukara tatakau ishi Shiny Make-up kagayaku yo hoshizora wo atsumete Tada mamorareru dake no ka yowai sonzai ja nai wa Kanashimi no nami ni yura re ikari no hiniyakarete mo inazuma no yō ni mabayuku towa no ai o chikau tatoe ima wa hanare tete mo hitori janai yo ne? Watashitachi o tsunagu Moonlight aa on’nanoko ni wa muteki no buki ga aru soreha yowa-sa ni yorisou manazashi to subete ukeireru tsuyo-sa Shiny Make-upkirameku yo hoshizora ni daka rete toki o koeta kizuna ga watashi ni yūki o kureru koishikute setsunakute nakitaku naru yo aitakute samishikute kakedashi-sōna hāto kono hiroi uchū de nando umarekawatte mo anata ni koi o suru Shiny Make-up habataku yo hoshi soranokanatahe tsuki ga mawaru sekai demo mirai o shinji rareru ――dakara Shiny Make-uptatakau yo hoshizora o matotte atarashī densetsu ga ima koko kara hajimaru La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON |-| Original = Moon Pride あなたの力になりたい 涙は頬を伝い　瞳は紅く燃える 稲妻のように激しく　誰かが愛を叫ぶ 例えどんな　暗闇でも　一人じゃないよね？ 私達を　照らす　Moonlight 嗚呼　女の子にも譲れぬ矜持がある それは　王子様に運命投げず 自らたたかう意志 Shiny Make-up 輝くよ　星空を集めて ただ護られるだけの　か弱い存在じゃないわ 哀しみの波に揺られ 怒りの火に灼かれても 稲妻のように眩く 永久の愛を誓う 例え今は 離れていても 一人じゃないよね？ 私達を 繋ぐ Moonlight 嗚呼 女の子には無敵の武器がある それは 弱さに寄添う眼差しと 全て受け入れる強さ Shiny Make-up 煌くよ 星空に抱かれて 時空を超えた絆が 私に勇気をくれる 恋しくて 切なくて 泣きたくなるよ 逢いたくて 寂しくて 駆け出しそうな恋心 (ハート) この広い宇宙で 何度生まれ変わっても あなたに恋をする Shiny Make-up 羽搏くよ 星空の彼方へ 罪が廻る世界でも 未来を信じられる ーーだから Shiny Make-up 戦うよ　星空を纏って 新しい伝説が　今ここから始まる La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON Chart Positions Oricon Recochoku *Weekly Ranking: 8 Song Appearances *'Live Concert' :2014.07.26 Momoclo Natsu no Bakasawagi 2014 NISSAN STADIUM ~Taikai Toujinsai~ :2014.08.04 SUMMER STATION *'TV' :2014.08.19 GIRLS' FACTORY 14 Trivia *The new Sailor Moon opening theme were being hinted since 2012, most of fan guessed that the song would be Moonlight Densetsu or Otome Sensou. *This is the only single which the music video is fully animated of its endorsed anime and doesn't feature the members. * MOON PRIDE is also the only single which all the songs featured in are based on its endorsement. MOON PRIDE and Gekkou being the opening and ending themes respectively, while Moon Revenge is a song featured in Sailor Moon R. *The outfit is a reminiscent to the Sailor Moon costume. References External Links *Official Site *Special Moon Pride website Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Evil Line Records Releases Category:Major Singles Category:Anime Theme Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs